


Desire

by solarismagnum



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Brainwashing, Dubious Consentacles, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Spoilers, Tentacles, one-sided Faize/Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarismagnum/pseuds/solarismagnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consumed by despair, Faize finds solace in a mysterious companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR STAR OCEAN: THE LAST HOPE. 
> 
> Full disclosure: I uploaded this to AO3 to spread the joy of the dubious consentacles tag. Not sorry.

Faize did not know how long he had been asleep. The air was cooler than he remembered it being on the Sol, but as soon as he thought it, the air warmed around him. His surroundings were dark and ominous. Though he couldn't see anyone else nearby, he did not feel alone.

“Where am I?” he whispered, reaching for the bracelet on his left wrist. It was still there. If he knew where he was, the Sol could still find him.

“Where do you wish to be?” came a voice that sounded like many voices all in one. Faize couldn't pinpoint where it had come from. It seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere at once.

Eldar, Faize thought. He wanted to be back on his world one last time, to take in the scenery before it had been destroyed. He wanted to save his people. “I can't go there,” he replied, his voice cracking more than he wished to admit. “I can never go back.”

“But what if you could?” the voice whispered, almost like a purr. “With us, you can make your world anew.” At that, the environment seemed to erupt around him. The room illuminated in gold light, and Faize could see a grand hallway with a platform swinging in the air between walkways like a pendulum. It was magnificent. “You could make a new world, Faize Sheifa Beleth,” the voice purred. “If you joined us, we could give you that power.”

“Power...” Faize was vaguely aware that his eyes were still glowing red. Yet another sign of weakness. How weak had he been, in comparison to his crewmates? Even in dismay, Edge was far stronger than him. Lymle and Myuria were better symbologists. Reimi was more deadly with her bow than he could ever be with his rapier. Sarah was an amazing healer. Crowe was practically unstoppable, and Arumat? Arumat was a better Eldarian. “I need more power,” he murmured, almost begging.

The young Eldarian felt energy surround him, and the voice seemed closer than ever. “We can give you power.” Something about it seemed sinister, like an enemy that had been defeated in the past. But the air was too calm, too peaceful, and Faize felt like he should try trusting this entity a little longer.

“I have nothing to offer you in return,” he replied miserably, thinking of how he'd hoped to be a good help to his people and to Edge. Edge... he'd admired Edge so much, and where had that gotten him?

Large tendrils of something warm and black surrounded him from behind like an embrace. “You do, Faize Sheifa Beleth. You can offer us your desires. Your desires will make us stronger.”

“My desires?” Faize asked, and thoughts came to him unbidden. He had almost been consumed by longing for his home, but unexpectedly, his mind wandered towards the closeness he had wanted from others. It was a new and treacherous line of thought, one that he'd tried to shy away from while he'd been on the Calnus. On Eldar, he hadn't given much thought to interpersonal relationships. He was cordial with everyone, and had no need for romance while sex was illogical. Things had changed on the Calnus. Friendship and affection ran rampant on the ship, and Faize had begun to envy it. He was ashamed of his indiscretion, of the voice in his mind that had said, “I wish that had been me” when the crew discovered that Edge had let Meracle share a bed with him. No matter how much Reimi insisted it wasn't, Faize believed Edge when he said it was innocent.

The girl from the Black Tribe brought similar thoughts. Faize had felt an unusual connection to her, and wished he could have told her so. She had been so very kind to him. In better circumstances, he could have been close to her. He had failed there, too.

The energy around him did not waver. “Help us and you can have your desires,” it replied. The embrace held strong, almost protective. “In the new universe, you can have anything.”

The protectiveness reminded Faize once more of Edge, and that put him more at ease. “Anything...” he repeated, and suddenly he felt like the energy was seeping into him. Warmth surrounded him like a blanket and in the haze of comfort, he couldn't tell where his mind ended and the presence around him began.

“Anything,” the voice echoed, its tone full of triumph. Whatever his companion was, Faize thought dazedly, it shared his desire to be close to him. Tendrils of energy curled around his arms and his stomach like a caress. Others snaked their way between and around his legs, inching towards a part of him that seemed far too long neglected. Was this what real arousal felt like?

The energy seemed to flutter around him in affirmative. It knew right where to touch him, as if it had penetrated the deepest parts of his mind to discover them. Warm tendrils wrapped around his nipples, stroking them and the skin around him. Others caressed his face, his ears, or his hair. A thicker tentacle wormed its way between his thighs and pressed inside of him, deeper than Faize had thought anything could go. He gasped at first, surprised and pained by the invasion, but his companion worked to soothe him quickly. A sense of support and togetherness rippled through him like a wave. Comforted, Faize relaxed his legs to let the tentacle slide in and out of him gently, creating a friction unlike anything he had felt before. He couldn't remember why he had neglected his genitalia for so long. In the new universe, he could enjoy pleasure like this again.

His erection felt amazing. Faize's own experiments with masturbation had been brief and sloppy, but as soon as he remembered, more tendrils coiled around him. They squeezed him in a rhythm, working a delightful pressure up and down his cock. Pleasure continued to mount inside him, but pleas didn't even need to make it past his lips before they were answered with enthusiasm. He rocked against the tentacle inside of him, moaning as it pressed against something that sent more pleasure through him like electric sparks.

At one point, the sensations throughout his body were so intense that he cried out in orgasm, spurting liquid onto the cold, golden floor. In the moment afterward, Faize thought he was too tired to go on. Again, he was met with reassurance. If it was his desire to try again, his companion would obey. Faize's desire was his companion's strength. Once, twice, three more times Faize was brought to orgasm, the embrace of his companion growing ever stronger around him. The more it continued, the more indebted he felt.

“I will create the new universe,” Faize finally said, his voice much deeper than he remembered it. Approval rippled through him, as though his companion was buried deep inside him now and forevermore.

The tendrils swarmed around him again in response, hardening into thick black armor. Already, Faize felt stronger than he had ever been. The air seemed to tremble in submission. He wanted to savor this moment and the feeling of invincibility, the moment where he knew that nothing could get in his way ever again. In response, the golden light of the room turned gray and the pendulums froze as if permanently frozen in time. He smiled in spite of himself. “It shall be as we desire. We, the Apostle of Creation.”

As he ventured deeper into the palace he had created, Faize had never felt more awake.


End file.
